Such a syringe 10 has been known for a long time. As an example for this, reference is to be made to the already somewhat newer U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,072. With this syringe, a plunger can be screwed into a syringe housing for squeezing out dental material in order to thus make possible a controlled and precisely controllable output of the dental material.
For a faster output of the dental material, a two-hand operation is possible as well with this solution, wherein the syringe housing is held with one hand or with two fingers of this hand, and the actuation knob there, which is provided in the shape of a disc, is rotated quickly.
In this connection, however, it is regarded as dissatisfactory that the time needed is considerable in case of quick actuation, and a quick actuation requires by a fast manual rotation which is regarded as inconvenient.
A faster output of the local material to be injected is virtually possible only by means of rotating the disc even faster.
Numerous further syringes have already been suggested. As an example, reference is to be made to DE 199 00 792 C1, according to which dosage is to be effected by means of rotating a thumb wheel. This solution is rather complicated and makes necessary also individual parts which are manufactured in such a manner that they are precisely fitting, which leads to correspondingly high production costs.